User talk:Blaid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Valkyria char art maximilian.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anubis zero (Talk) 08:22, January 18, 2010 Specify I'd like to request that you place the name or nickname for your fic for articles of yours wherein the name is too generic (i.e. Holy Empire of Britannia), since that would create confusion. As a point of suggestion, look at the Code Geass Megiddo articles as a point of reference. Anubis zero 09:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It is still too generic, since it can be confused with the canon timeline. I suggest you place the name of your fic at the end of the title inside a parenthesis to make it more exact. Anubis zero 15:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello Blaid, long time no see Echo 1125 17:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello 01:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC)I just want to ask you for something 01:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) What is the final fantasy that seitz in?? I want to download it... i will wait for your reply!! 01:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) German based fanfiction Guten tag, I've read your message and considering what happened in the past between our last joint, I feel like I have to decline your offer as your image for them will most likely counter what I know and feel would be German centric. However, I'm willing to give you suggestions on what you could have; but I'm more inclined to tell you that if you want to gain some information on German things I'd lead you to certain books like "The German Way of War" and the "Prussia: The Rise and Fall of the Iron Kingdom". Especially the latter as I don't think one can get a true sense of Germany before WW2, unless they study the history of Prussia. Auf Weidersehen. WWII Historian2 (talk) 07:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : Well, that depends on how you view the cannonical information, which I find to be very ambiguous and vague upon European history that it just leads me to now think that anything Japan will do dealing with Western Culture and history to be a bad thing. Cause Napoleon in the Code Geass realm still lost at the Battle of Waterloo, but the Timeline doesn't tell you to whom and leaves you hanging. But our time Napoleon lost to an Irishman who just recently became The Duke of Welington, and Four Corps of Prussians under the command of Bluecher at that same battle. Not to mention, the French mostly hated the Prussians and would have done everything in their power to ensure Prussia never became the top European Power, which would have halted the Creation of the nation of Germany (which has its present day borders for whatever reason). To me, there is a whole lot of issues with Europe's history that I can't stand due to it never being clear nor explained that I just come to the idea that the writers of the show have no idea of historical changes and never put any serious thought into it. : Ex: The American Revolution never would have gotten as far as the Battle of Yorktown without supplies from the French, which Ben Franklin was able to provide. In fact, I'd say it would have ended after The Battle of Bunker Hill. George Washington himself stated that the Revolution wouldn't last on will alone, noting that logistics always play an important role in warfare. : It's history descrepencies like these in the CG canon that gets on my nerves and really just says to me the Japanese just can't do a good AU because they don't do thorough research. And due to this feeling, this is where I'll just say that whatever you're going for in your story, just make sure it makes sense for the angle your going. : And besides, CG gave the sense that Europe is German dominated anyway due to thier knightmare model: Panzer-Hummel. But hey, it's your story and I'm just the person who takes history way too seriously, giving you suggestions. You're free to disregard what I suggest because this is your story, not mine. The research suggestions I gave you are only to help give you an idea on German methods of warfare and how they changed over time with the advancements, and to understand how and why Germany was created. In other words, to try and broaden what you're looking for a bit. But that is still up to you on whether you wish to use these suggestions or not. : Auf wiedersehen! WWII Historian2 (talk) 21:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC)